lose?
by jena florn
Summary: Seperti yang lain, Akashi juga bisa kalah. Seperti halnya Midorima, Akashi juga ingin disukai-Akashi/Kise/Midorima
**Kuroko No Basket ©** **Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

 **L** **ose? © jena** **florn**

 **IC** **. Typo. Boyslove; AkaKiseMido.**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata.

 _(Seperti yang lain, Akashi juga bisa kalah. Seperti halnya Midorima, Akashi juga ingin disukai)_

* * *

 _Karena Akashi Seijuro tidak pernah dihadapkan pada kekalahan._

* * *

Entah untuk kali ke berapa Midorima harus menelan pahitnya kekalahan saat bermain shogi bersama Akashi. Pasang iris zamrud menatap pasang iris sewarna darah, ada jengkel yang beradu dengan keangkuhan di sana. Midorima tentu masih tak bisa terima ia dikalahkan oleh Akashi—lagi dan lagi.

Dalam hati Midorima bersumpah akan mengalahkan Akashi.

Akashi bangkit saja dari tempat duduknya usai kemenangan ia sesap habis dari Midorima. Ditinggalkannya lelaki berkacamata itu di sana, membiarkan warna senja dari balik kaca jendela mengantar langkahnya menuju pintu.

Akashi terlahir untuk menjadi pemenang. Itu mutlak.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Akashi."

Meski ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri, Midorima tetap mengatakannya dengan lantang sebelum Akashi menyentuh daun pintu. Terang saja membuat Akashi mendengus, menertawai ucapan Midorima.

"Aku akan menunggunya, Shintarou."

Usai kalimat itu, hanya gema langkah kaki Akashi yang kian tipis dan jejak suara Akashi-lah yang mengambil alih. Midorima menunduk dan menatap potongan-potongan shogi di hadapannya, lalu diraihnya sebuah miniatur kucing dari saku rompi sekolah.

Bahkan meski Midorima membawa benda keberuntungannya, ia tetap tak bisa berjalan di depan Akashi.

Tidak shogi, tidak basket, tidak untuk segala hal, Akashi adalah pemenang.

Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana boleh ada orang sehebat itu—sesempurna itu—di muka bumi?

Midorima tidak mampu mengerti.

Ia raih tasnya dan meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi kekalahannya itu saat petang mulai menindih jejak-jejak senja. Melewati lorong sekolah yang sepi, merasai kesendirian dan jengkel yang beraduk memualkan.

Ada siluet yang jatuh di samping pintu gerbang yang mulai dekat dengan Midorima. Meski begitu, si lelaki berambut emerald itu tak merasa langkahnya terganggu. Jelas karena ia sedang berfokus pada menahan kesal yang menyelimuti kepala. Jadi ketika si pemilik siluet beranjak dari samping gerbang dan mendekati Midorima, berdiri di hadapan lelaki itu, Midorima terkejut. Ia berhenti melangkah.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Midorima menemukan Kise Ryota bertanya padanya melalui suaranya yang tak habis digilai para gadis. Kise tersenyum sembari menanti jawaban Midorima.

"Ya." Midorima melanjutkan langkah. Kise mengikuti dengan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Bermain shogi lagi?" tanya Kise. Tak tahu ia Midorima sedang kesal dan ia malah membahas akar kekesalannya.

Midorima memilih mengalihkan topik. "Kau berlatih?"

"Melihat Kuroko-cchi berlatih lebih tepatnya."

Midorima ber-oh saja.

Mereka melewati gerbang dan dihadapkan pada obrolan mengenai banyak hal. Petang menemani keduanya menyusuri trotoar, angin lembut membawa senyuman pada bibir masing-masing pihak. Midorima berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku rompi, sedang Kise memegang bola jingganya, sesekali memantulkan bola itu pada permukaan trotoar.

Cahaya dari lampu di sepanjang jalan membuat suasana menjadi kian menyenangkan. Perasaan Midorima berangsur membaik.

Lelaki bermata kuning cerah itu menghangatkan Midorima dengan begitu mudah, bahkan tanpa Midorima sadari.

"Kau mau cappucino?" tanya Kise usai keduanya sampai di depan kedai kopi bernuansa klasik.

Midorima menimang melalui pandangannya pada halte yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia ingin segera berleha-leha di rumah, sebenarnya. Midorima menoleh saat mendengar Kise menyuarakan namanya, menanyakan jawaban. Dan anggukan ringan terbit begitu saja hingga membawa keduanya memasuki kedai.

* * *

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pasang mata sewarna darah yang menghunus tajam telah coba menyekat kebersamaan Midorima dan Kise. Dari tempatnya yang tak jua disadari kedua temannya itu, Akashi bergumul dengan kekesalan. Dicengkramnya gunting dalam genggamannya erat-erat hingga tangannya berdenyut nyeri.

Tanpa pernah orang lain ketahui dan sadari, Akashi merasakan kekalahan.

Ia menelan kekalahan yang sama, pahit yang sama, pun perasaan berkecambuk yang sama, untuk kali kesekian.

Manusiawi untuk jatuh. Manusiawi untuk kalah.

Akashi merasakannya. Melalui kebersamaan Midorima dan Kise yang berjalan di depannya begitu, Akashi tahu rasanya. Tapi toh, ia bukan jenis orang yang dengan suka hati mau membagi hal itu pada orang lain.

Seperti Midorima beberapa saat lalu, Akashi juga punya tekad untuk menang.

... Dari Midorima. Untuk Kise yang tak bisa Akashi raih.

" _Aku menyukai Midorima, Akashi."_

Brengsek. Suara Kise terdengar begitu jelas hingga membuat telinga Akashi sakit. Sekujur tubuh Akashi sakit.

Nyatanya Akashi sudah tahu rasanya kalah sejak Kise mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Akashi. Beberapa hari lalu, ketika mereka berlatih basket bersama. Ketika Midorima masih berlatih dengan Murasakibara dan ia bersama Kise duduk di tepi lapangan, mengembalikan stamina melalui sebotol air mineral.

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kise?"_

" _Ada banyak perempuan yang aku sukai, tapi hanya satu laki-laki yang mampu kusukai. Menurutmu itu lucu, 'kan?"_

Itu tidak lucu, Kise. Itu menyakitkan.

Akashi merasa sangat buruk.

* * *

.

.

.

(end)

Note: dibuat ketika awal kenal knb. Loooooong time ago. RnR?

Batang, 6 Maret 2016

jenaflorn


End file.
